canticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Yomi
The is a nation-state and imperial regime featured in Canticle. During the period after the Great Soul War, when demonkind was forced into the depths of Yomi, the Empire of Yomi was established by its first Emperor, Baal. He encouraged fierce industrialization and militarization, reforming the remnants of the demoralized people into a strong nation. Outline History Santu Era is the era beginning with the coronation of Baal and ending with his death. It spans the Earth years of 100,000 B.C. to 30,000 B.C. Hasisu Era is the era beginning with the coronation of Azazel the Great and ending with his death. It spans the Earth years of 30,000 B.C. to 6,000 B.C. Buaru Era is the era beginning with the coronation of Zorastarot and ending with his death. It spans the Earth years of 6,000 B.C. to 3625 B.C. Dandanu Era is the era beginning with the coronation of Orochi and ending with his death. It spans the Earth years of 3625 B.C. to July 1st, 2098 A.D. Nehtu Era is the current era beginning with the coronation of Mara after the assassination of Orochi. It spans the Earth years of July 2nd, 2098 A.D. to the current day. Emperors of Yomi Imperial Government The government of Yomi is made up of the Emperor as the highest authority and head of religious affairs. Beneath him is the Chief Adviser, with the Chief Justice and Minister of Defense tied for power. Below them are the Council of Princes and House of Black, which form the governing body. They take seat within the Grand Sanctum of Demiurge, the building where both parties meet. Council of Princes The Council of Princes are the upper body of Yomi's government. It is comprised of sixty-two members, all of whom are male royalty with pure archdemon bloodlines. The Council oversees all major laws and bills. They also serve as successors to the throne in the event of the current emperor's death. In this instance, all members vote for whom they believe should take the throne. Members are forbidden from voting for oneself. Members are also bound to the Council for life and cannot retire. House of Black The House of Black are the lower body of Yomi's government. It is comprised of five-hundred members, each of which are magistrates or members of minor royalty. Upon retiring from their position, magistrates are automatically added to the House. If a magistrate wishes to become added earlier than this, they must become elected and be at least three-thousand years of age. Royalty on the other hand must be elected to the House and once there, they must serve a term of two-hundred years before retiring or seeking re-election. They hold more power than Council of Princes, but cannot debate or interfere with the election of a new emperor. The emperor himself holds the power to dissolve the entirety of the House at will, which he can then order to be re-elected. Yomi Imperial Army Yomi Police Agency Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Empire of Yomi Category:Groups Category:Demons